Her black knight
by AcerVentus
Summary: He had always questioned his purpose in the world. Finding her was perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to him. She gave him a purpose and in turn she found a friend she could trust. Follow READER as his past is unravelled, its now a race against time before the dark forces in play prove to be their undoing. With old enemies and new friends, the knight defies his fate.
1. Chapter 1

The wind swept the few strands of hair that were dangling right in front of my face, the gorgeous red of the setting sun brought back faint memories of a much different time. A kinder one.

Sighing, I looked down, staring at the three storey drop right in front of me.

" _Well, at least it'll all be over soon_ " I thought as my left foot left the cold hard concrete of the edge of the building and onto open air.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and jumped. At the time, perhaps the most exhilarating thing I remember was the air rushing past me at whiplash speeds, the colours of the world seemed to almost distort and merge together and my sense of sight seemed to be the most important in this moment.

As I closed my eyes, ready to meet my maker, I had already resigned to my fate. Instead of the sudden life taking shock of the cold ground as I had expected, I collided with what seemed to be a much softer, yet jerking blow. Groaning and open my eyes, I couldn't believe my rotten luck.

" _A waste truck … really?"_ I asked to myself.

Without wasting much time, I leapt out of the truck and onto the ground. Grunting from the pain of what I assumed to be a bruised rib, or perhaps a cracked one?

" _Welp, looks like I'm gonna have to go with plan B then …_ " I cocked my pistol while raising it to my head, ready to pull the trigger. A silent prayer left my lips, as my fingers began to pull back the trigger and …

" _HELP ME !_ " I immediately pointed my gun in the direction of the plea for help.

" _Again ? really ?_ " I had to wonder if fate simply liked to toy with me, but at that moment there was someone out there who might need help. Better a not-so-dead man to help them than a dead one I hoped.

I creeped along the side of the stone building, as the skies darkened overhead.

" _Shut the girl up Juan_ " one of the men said to the other.

As my eyes adjusted to the darker secluded area, I got my first look at the victim, who happened to look much like a very young girl, a pale complexion and blonde hair.

" _Javi, do you have any idea how much the Nakiri's would pay up for ransom, at least in the couple of millions right?_ "

" _You've got that right and that too in dollars, HELL YEAH !_ "

" _Nakiri huh?_ " I wondered where I had heard that name before.

" _I'm gonna go take a piss, take care of the girl will yeh?_ " Javi said as he headed in my direction. I ducked under the few wooded barrels right around the corner of the house.

I noticed that he had gone quite a distance away, and probably wouldn't hear anything in the nearby vicinity. So I took my chance, and went closer to Juan who at this point was looking in the other direction and seemed to have been armed to the teeth. A pretty big automatic rifle, and a few grenades in his belt, along with what I had assumed was a bullet proof vest.

I didn't second guess myself as I pointed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger, with his skull and cranium taking most of the noise from the shot. The girl looked on horrified at what I had done to the man and increased her struggling.

I put the gun in my other hand, as I started to drag the girl with the chair into the woods in the depth of night, pointing in the other direction just to be safe. A good thing that I had familiarised myself with this forest a long time ago, when life was hell of a lot simpler. Looking back at the task at hand, I took her to the cabin hidden a few miles into the forest, dragging the chair all the while. Once I shot open the lock and got in, I closed the door behind me and on the single bulb in the cabin.

Looking at the girl, she seemed to have tuckered out from all the struggling against the rope that bound her to the chair. I gently pried the gag away from her mouth and stood in front of her, as I loosened the knots that kept her restrained.

She immediately got up from the chair and went as far as possible from me as she could and I simply watched as she tried to get as close to the wall as she could, obviously afraid. I sighed and sat on the floor opposite to the wall she was leaning against.

" _I won't hurt you, I just want to know why you were there with those men?_ " I asked.

" _They kidnapped me … Oh god … I need to call grandfather_ " she said before she tried to find a phone in the cabin.

" _You mean this?_ " I asked, showing her my cell.

" _Please let me use it for a call, it's an emergency please …_ " she begged.

" _On one condition … take this_ " I handed my pistol over to her.

" _Huh?_ "

" _I want you to shoot me right here_ " I said pointing to my heart "Once you're done with that call."

" _WAIT?! WHAT!_ " she exclaimed.

" _Finish you're call anyway … we'll discuss it after you're done_ " I sighed.

She quickly dialled in a number, and started to talk rapidly, I wasn't able to listen to more of it as my world started to blur, I looked down to my chest and opened my chest to see blood flush against my skin. At least I know now that it was not a few broken ribs, I should've been worried about.

" _Internal bleeding be damned …_ " I murmured before I collapsed on the ground and the blackness began to overtake me as I saw the girl running towards me.

Before I blacked out I could see the name printed on the inner shirt, as she removed her outer coat.

" _Erina … Nakiri …_ " the last thing I remember saying before the darkness took me.


	2. Chapter 2

_It wasn't very dark I told myself. But then again that's just me lying to myself._

 _It was very dark._

 _It was very cold._

 _It was very lonely._

 _But I wasn't scared …_

 _..._

 _Isn't this what I wanted? The peace and quiet respite of death?_

 _Then why do I feel so drained, unhappy … unfulfilled?_

 _The afterlife couldn't be this boring I told myself._

 _That is … Until I saw them._

 _My brother, my parents the people I've always dreamed of spending time with, the one's I wished to save and the one that I failed._

 _But they were happy there, laughing and enjoying each other's company, wouldn't it be nice if I could spend some time with them … perhaps a couple of days … months … years … ?_

" _ **Then how about an eternity?"**_

 _I looked behind me and saw myself? A copy I guessed? In the shadows behind me, devoid of color, of emotions, of love …_

" _ **But why would it matter, isn't this what you wanted?"**_

 _A part of myself agreed and a part of me rejected it. This can't be all there is to my existence? What was my purpose? My dreams? My ambitions? My hopes?_

" _ **To give into the temptation of death, who knew we'd be so weak. So, go on, have your happy ending."**_

 _I wanted to take a step to the end, but I stopped. I looked back at my copy and I asked._

" _Why do you defend life so much? What had we gained from our pitiful existence that you'd still want to defend it?"_

" _ **I wouldn't call our existence pitiful, was it harsh … yes … was it filled with anguish … yes … was it pointless … I believe no."**_

" _But we've accomplished nothing."_

" _ **Define accomplishment? I'd say saving that girls life counts as nothing to you, but it's a difference that could change the world. I know I'm unhappy, I know I'm selfish, I know I'm weak, I know I'm vain, but that doesn't change the fact that you didn't want this."**_

" _And how could you possible know that?"_

" _ **Because I'm you, the part of you that you've wished to leave behind, the part that you've always wanted to suppress. But in the end, it doesn't matter because I'm still a part of you."**_

" _It's already too late, what's the point of all this, if nothing can change."_

" _ **It's not over yet, fortunately."**_

 _ **Taking a blade out of thin air, he tossed the blade into my hands.**_

" _ **Claim your destiny if you dare. Or walk the path of acceptance and ponder over your what ifs for the rest of eternity."**_

 _I looked at the blade, and looked at my copy in front of me. There was nothing in this world I would give to spend time with ones I've lost._

 _I took the blade and pointed it at my copy who drew his own blade._

" _ **Is this your choice?" my copy smirked.**_

 _But there was still much I had to learn from the world that had treated me like dirt. I've had a dream to travel and a dream to learn more of the world around me. Maybe there could be a place for me. A place I could call my own. A lone tear streaked through my cheek._

 _With the blade in hand, I charged._

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

 _A place I could call home._

* * *

" _Mommy, do you know what I want to do when I grow up?"_

" _I want to be a chef, I could travel the world tasting great food and different cultures."_

" _I'll train to be an amazing chef."_

" _I'll find her again, I know she's out there."_

" _I'll be as good as big bro, maybe even better."_

" _I'll make my family proud!"_

 _Cracks appeared on my copy's blade._

" _Could this have been the life I led?"_

 _The blade shatters in his hand._

" _Is this what I had left behind?"_

 _My copy looks at me sympathetically, the tears kept flowing._

" _What have I become?"_

 _._

 _.._

 _..._

" _ **There is still much you can change."**_

 _I looked at my copy, and my blade rose into the air._

" _ **You must kill me … to be the change you want to be." my copy smiled and bowed.**_

 _I've made up my decision, there was only one thing that had to be done._

 _I brought my blade down and impaled myself._

" _ **WAI-!" my copy exclaimed.**_

" _ **I've done what was right, I need you as much as you need me." I replied sounding more like my clone by the second.**_

 _I could feel my strength failing, my thoughts slower and sluggish. I was my own obstacle, and I wanted to change._

 _A light covered my body and I felt light headed._

" _ **This was the right choice." As I collapsed onto my knees, my eyes growing heavier by the second.**_

 _The copy's hand cupped my cheek and looked into my eyes. Hands that looked much different from my own. With the strength I had left, I raised my head, to see one that I had long wanted to find._

" _ **You … But it can't be?!" But before I could say anything else I knew no more.**_


End file.
